Free Bird
by V Vio
Summary: A oneshot in a modern dystopia AU where humans acts like zombies and feelings are numbed by routine. Jacob Frye is here to save the day.. Almost x'D Jacob x OC


Valeria lazily filled down a plastic cup with coffee from the coffee machine, her brown eyes roamed the office, taking in the sight of the morning fuzz on the officers. She waited for her coffee to cool down before sipping it, her eyes ran to the direction of the ringing phone, before some officer answered "central down town prison, Officer McLean at your service." Val almost mimicked his words, she can predict the next five minutes at this place and not because of some kind of super power she had, nope! It's because every day is exactly the same, with the officers doing the exact same shit they do every day while she waits for her coffee to cool down .

Her eyes then shifts to the TV screen seeking the news bar. God! Even the news are the same. Our big brother doing this, our big brother doing that, our big brother is so loved by the people, our big brother is going to win the next elections. It's like the whole world is void of anything but the leader whom they called the big brother.

"Valeria!" Val turned her head to see Manuel ,her actual big brother, motioning for her to come. Val picked up her cup and walked to Manuel who ushered her out of the office to the corridor leading her to where she suspects is his office .

Val eyed Manuel's neat military uniform, his straight posture brought upon by long years in service, he is now the warden, head of the prison and very well respected within community, but, above all he is Val's boss.

Manuel being Val's boss made most of her work very easy and mostly very boring ... As the social worker who is supposedly taking care of prisoners sanity, Val doesn't do much. Every once in awhile Manuel gives her an easy assignment so she won't have grounds to complain on.

In time, Val, like a kid distracted by candy, became less demanding of exciting jobs , In time Val became less demanding of life in general.

"New prisoners have arrived, some are convicted criminals others are awaiting their trials" Manuel stated, not looking at Val.

A low rank solider opened the door for them as they entered the grand office.

"All their files are on my desk awaiting your judgment, choose whoever you like" Manuel stated again as Val nodded to him, walking towards the files and started to quickly browse through them.

"I have work outside the office, but if you need anything call me" Manuel said and Val smiled at him. With a nod, he turned, opening the door and attempting to leave; he then stopped and turned like he had just remembered something

"And Val ..." He started

"Hmmm?" Val hummed.

"choose one prisoner at a time and never-"

"Never question any of them without guards, I know Manuel" Val said, trying really hard not to roll her eye.

"Good! I was just making sure" He gave a small smile before he left .

Val sighed putting her cup on the table and sat right beside, keeping on her search for the prisoner who is going to be the next distraction for the next few weeks...

She didn't see it coming, when she opened the red file of the murder suspects. She didn't recognize the face in the photo, however it was the name that made her do a double take, Jacob Frye...

Val moved away from the table, narrowing her eyes at the name, reading it again and again, just to make sure. Jacob Frye, from high school, is a murderer ? She closed the file, to eye the color, it was red! So her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. So Jacob Frye was a murderer or at least - Suspected as one-

Val looked at the photo, and now that she suspected, his features morphed into something recognizable. Despite all these years, She could still recognize him, and that photo was indeed him.

Val went through the papers searching for the case report .

Jacob Frye was suspected of murdering a man named George Westhouse, another man named Henry Green and a woman named Evie Frye .

Evie Frye?! His own sister ? She thought incredulously, That can't be true, this surely can't be true.

And who are the other two, George Westhouse... the name sounded familiar. where did she hear it before ?

* * *

Few minutes later, Val asked for Jacob to be brought to the investigation room. She must see him, she must know for sure.

When Jacob was brought to her, wearing orange and chained from wrist to feet, she couldn't believe her eyes. It's actually him, he was smiling so cockily like a God damn celebrity and she was sure he didn't recognize her as he sat facing her with a smile.

"Jacob Frye?" Val inquired, keeping her tone professional and distant.

His eyes met hers, smiling he raised an eyebrow "yes?" He said in a matter of fact tone as if mocking her. he was right, of course , with his name written in the file and on the badge on his chest , Her question was utterly stupid, but he didn't recognize her.

"Saint Maria Catholic school? The foot ball team? Valeria De Mendizabal? "

It wasn't until she said her name that his smile died and his eyes seemed blown away leaving only green irises.

"Val? " He whispered her name as if it is something sacred, meant to only be heard by them; not the guards .

Val nodded and he smiled

"What a small world !" Jacob said chuckling to himself. "Under other circumstances I would have asked you out for a cup of tea but unfortunately ..." Jacob paused before raising his chained hand in front of her " I'm ...a little busy" he said sarcastically, still eyeing her, she let out a small huff of laughter.

" I can't believe it ... You look..." He started to say in surprise and she cut him of knowing his flirty side will show

"beautiful?"

"Dead! " he said and it took her off guard "like a zombie ... What happened to you? What happened to your bright eyes?" He frowned pathetically and she frowned in annoyance .

"What happened to you , Turning out to be a murderer?" she accused him and he laughed.

"A murderer ?! Is that what they wrote in my file? Their attempts are so lame " He kept laughing

"What attempts ?! " she asked confused.

"Come on Val..eria , Do you honestly believe I'm a murderer? Me? Ah well I've done few illegal stuff back in the day, but never kill" he said

"People change ..." She started.

"Yes, but not me, Ask anyone who knows me I'm no murderer, Hell, you could ask Evie for Christ's sake"

"Evie?... your sister ?" Val asked.

"Yes, my sister, she knows everything about me."

"Evie is dead" Val said and suddenly Jacob's face paled his eyes locked onto her and she has never been this confused before.

"It's written here , you... you are accused of killing her... along with two other guys: Henry Green and George Westhouse ." She said reading to him the names from the file.

He kept silent, never saying anything, looking as pale as a ghost and Val regretted telling him but she didn't think he didn't know .

The door was snapped open with two guards coming in along with Manuel who seemed more than a little angry.

* * *

"I told you not to investigate alone! didn't I?" Manuel said angrily.

"I wasn't alone. There was a guard."

"And out of all the files! You pick the red one?! Why didn't you call me?" Manuel said ignoring all of Val's justifications.

"There is something wrong with this one Manuel, you have to listen to me "

"There is nothing wrong with this one . All the evidence point at him."

"I'm not talking about the evidence! There is something mentally wrong with him, He doesn't remember "

"No Valeria, for the last time, Nothing is wrong with him. He awaits his trial and you will not see him again. It's over"

Val crossed her arms over her chest annoyed at her brother's bossy tone "I believe it is my job to decide if there is something wrong with him mentally or not , And it's not over. His file is now mine " Val said, her tone booking no arguments.

* * *

The next day Val had summoned Jacob to her office along with two guards. She highly doubted Jacob would hurt her, but her brother's orders were clear and she was smarter than to disobey him on his territory.

Jacob entered her office, walking slowly due to his chains, his head was down and there was an aura of sadness emitting from him.

She spent the whole day yesterday researching George Westhouse and Henry Green. She learnt that they were members of a political party that called themselves The Rooks.

They operated with an ideas of freedom, and a motto of 'oppression has to end '. George Westhouse was apparently the party's candidate for the next presidential elections . The news said Jacob killed them because he wanted the position. And in the land of justice every criminal will be caught, and in the eyes of the government ...Jacob Frye is the criminal.

She refused to believe that, she had known Jacob since they were children and she was determined to help him out of this mess.

Jacob stood still not stepping any further in the room, he wasn't smiling, nor was he as lively as he was yesterday , There were dark circles under his eyes and his lips were dry like he neither ate or drank anything since yesterday and her heart hurt for him.

Val motioned for the guard to usher Jacob into her office. The guard pushed Jacob forward by hitting him on the head and Jacob fell to his knees, Val then ran to his side and glared at the guard.

Jacob looked so defeated . He didn't fight back, he didn't even attempt to stand up again. Val carefully took hold of Jacob's arm, helping him up , which he so obediently did .

She lead him to the chair and he sat down. Val sat in front of him.

He kept staring at the floor, refusing to meet her eyes .

She took a deep breath and began.

"How are you today, Jacob ?" She asked, he didn't answer.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" She asked again and he shook his head no.

"Do you want something to eat, to drink perhaps? ... Anything?" She asked.

It's the basic questions that social workers used that normally let prisoners warm up to them, but not Jacob it seems, as he shook his head in negative.

Val poured him a cup of water nonetheless and placed it in front of him on the table, he looked at it but didn't take it.

"I'm here to help you Jacob. Tell me what is wrong?" She softly said.

"You can't" He paused "it's over"

She didn't know what exactly he meant by over. His plans, his Rooks, his sister, or his own life. It was sad seeing him like this, and that just cemented the idea in her head. She will help him, she had to.

"Nothing is over while we are free to choose otherwise" Val said hoping to lift his spirit up a little. He looked at her, his green eyes shining in disbelief.

"you are not free!" He said in a hoarse whisper.

"Is that what you believe you are?" She asked.

"No, that is what I see you are" he said, pointing at all her surrounding.

"I'm free and I made my choice... It's over" he said yet again, his eyes glinting with a sharp determination that Val didn't understand.

Jacob took the cup of water and gulped it hungrily. Val watched him, God! He was so obviously thirsty... she frowned. He whipped his mouth on his shoulder placing the cup back on the table. "Can I go now?" He said and Val didn't find any reason to keep him here, they wouldn't be going anywhere this session it seemed. She let him go.

* * *

The next day he came into her office looking no better than the day before, if not worse .

His cheeks were slightly hollow and she was sure he haven't eaten anything .

"How are you today, Jacob ?" She asked, placing a bottle of water in front of him. Again he didn't answer just eyed the bottle .

"You can talk whenever you are ready Jacob " she said and he eyed her. "I'm always ready" he said.

"Then speak up, I will hear you"

"You might hear me, but you won't understand" he said.

Val smiled. "try me then" she dared and he gave a faint, quick smile that disappeared as quickly as it appeared, he took the bottle of water and drank it all in one go.

"No." He said "may I go now?"

Like the day before, she let him go.

* * *

The next day Val was sure Jacob was starved and before she summoned him she ordered a decent, heavy breakfast with two bottles of water. Jacob entered her office and as was the usual she greeted "How was your day today Jacob ?" She asked, as she placed the tray of food in front of him, he looked at her with slight disbelief, she smiled

"Consider it our first date " she whispered playfully as she ordered one of the guards to unlock the chains around his wrist.

Jacob still couldn't believe himself, he wrapped his hand around the abused skin massaging it thoughtfully. He looked up at Val as she smiled at him.

He then started eating like he has never eaten before.

She watched him eat, picking at her own breakfast to pass the time, not that it took a lot of time, the food disappeared in record speed, he looked up then, eyeing her own dish covertly, she suppressed a smile, pushing the full plate in his direction. he didn't even acknowledge the gesture only scarfed down the rest of the food.

When he was finally done she handed him wet wipes to clean his hands and mouth, he took another to clean his whole face and the back of his neck, and then he took another one and placed it in his pockets "I hope u don't mind but I need these things" he said and she understood, He probably needed a real shower, but that's a luxury she can't provide.

He looked at her and she kind of expected a 'can I go now?' As he always did but he didn't say anything of the like.

He eyed the guards and then turned to her "Aren't you afraid I might hurt you?" He asked.

She smiled "No, I heard you before, Now I m trying to understand you." she said smiling at his surprised features.

"Why?" He asked

"To help you" she said as a matter of fact. He let out a small pfft sound and said " I told you ,you can't."

"You underestimate me " she said proudly and he smirked, the food seemed to loosen him up a bit "just admit u do that because you like me already." He said.

"Don't get too full of yourself ." Val said playfully.

"Why ? Am I not charming enough for you? It's probably because of these stupid orange pajamas, but once I get free of them I assure you ... You will be charmed" he said giving her a little smirk.

"Oh I m sure you would." And Val smiled finding nothing wrong in flirting with a probable murderer.

If Manuel saw them now he would definitely kill them both and it will be over for the both of them. "But I'm curious about you, Jacob " Val said, getting down to business.

"Me?! I've always been told I'm an open book by pretty girls like you." Jacob joked.

"Perhaps to those who hear you, But I'm a determined woman, And right now I'm determined to understand you, Jacob Frye. " Val said and Jacob held the small hitch of air in his lungs since under any different circumstances he would have already asked this woman out.

"You only need to ask then " Jacob said.

Val hummed thoughtfully and Jacob really shouldn't be thinking about how cute the gesture was right now . "What exactly is over?" She asked and Jacob smiled.

"You will see... in time." Jacob said.

"Will I like it? " Val asked.

"Depends ..."

"Depends on what?"

"On how truly free you are." Jacob said, And Val ... didn't get it. She didn't understand. She was free ... He was the one in chains, what exactly was he implying?

"Can I go now ? " he asked and Val nodded.

Jacob stood up closing the chains around his wrist himself and left, the guards trailing after him.

* * *

The next day Val had planned another opening up tactic. It was to remind him of their high school days, and find a common ground .

When Jacob entered she asked the guards to unlock his chains as she placed the tray of food on the table. Jacob more casually, sat down as Val asked "how was your day today, Jacob ?" Jacob nodded as he took a mouthful of his sandwich, as hungry as ever. With a smile she kept watching him.

"What is behind the symbol of the bird on your chest?" Val asked and Jacob raised an eyebrow "my Rook? you saw it? " he asked, surprised.

"It's in your file." Val said, denying any strange ideas that might have popped into his head.

"What do you think it implies?" He asked her and she paused.

"Freedom ..." She said and he grinned with a nod.

"But why a rook ? " she asked, hoping he would open the topic of the political party but he didn't.

"because I like them" he simply said and Val found herself smiling.

"I like the m-" She started to say

"the magpie ... I know" he said, looking at her with a something in his eyes she couldn't identify.

A long pause between them and then he said "I remember everything that happened between us back in school... May I go now?" He asked and after a very long pause, Val nodded .

The next day was the last day before Jacob's trial, And Val was running out of time, he entered Val's office with the same routine they used the last few days, and as Val placed the tray of food she asked him "how was your day today, Jacob? " and he nodded.

When he finished his food she handed him the wipes, He eased back into his seat and sighed "I think you are the best social worker ever, tell me do you do that to all your assignments? or just the ones you like? " he asked a little smug.

"You are the first Jacob, but don't let it get into your head, it's just 'cause of the good old days." Val said in defence.

Jacob grinned " the good old days then ...Did u know I hated that school ?" He said.

"You did?!" Val asked.

"Yes"

"I thought you liked it, you were the star of the football team, the charming boy with a bad reputation... you were so popular."

"Ah but that school sucked, not enough parties and so strictly religious... I hated it."

"Then why didn't you transfer?" Val asked

Jacob paused "The friends I had, I guess ... And you, I liked you so much back then although you kept on rejecting me. " he said and Val almost laughed.

"Then ...and now? " Val asked and Jacob looked at her with a smile that warmed something deep, deep, inside her that she didn't know was even frozen. And it hurt ... It hurt so bad she wanted to cry.

"Things were much simpler back then" he paused "but I never liked anyone the way I liked you." he said and she could see it in his eyes that God! He still does.

"May I go now?" He asked and she nodded and he left.

* * *

Val didn't need to attend the trial to know that Jacob was condemned guilty but she hoped, for a life sentence not the gallows.

Not everything we hope for could become true ...

In changing Jacob from a suspect to an accused felon, he was no longer Val's patient, she could no longer see him .

That night as Val retreated to her house, she felt numb, felt nothing . Back to her routine, back to her useless, grey, mundane, life. She switched on the TV and there he was the leader of their nation, The big brother ... He was talking about how some individuals wish to endanger the security and peace of their country.

All traitors, All haters of this land, and how important it was for the safety of the country, that they boycott those individuals , Starting with anything that carries the logo of a rook bird. Val stood up at that, A rook bird ?!

If Val was any wiser she would have said the big brother was afraid of The Rooks ... Oppression has to end...Jacob didn't kill those guys! The big brother did.

They were a threat and as The big brother was such a lowly cunning person he made all evidence point at Jacob to convince the public of how dangerous the rooks are.

Val grabbed her coat and sprinted out of her house to her car. She had to see Jacob, She must tell him , It's not over ,It's not!

* * *

"Have you completely lost your mind Valeria? " Manuel snapped "what kind of request is that? Entering the cell of someone who will be hanged in the morning? Have you lost it ?"

"Manuel please... You are the only one who can help me ... I have to see him one last time ... Please" Val pleaded.

"No!" Manuel said

"Please Manuel ... He is my friend ... Please let me bid him farewell at least please " Val pleaded again knowing her brother won't last long under her demands.

* * *

When the gate to his cell was opened, Jacob straightened from his bed . He didn't expect Val to be rushing at him, hugging him as if she wishes she could hide inside him from something.

"Valeria! What are you doing here?!" He asked surprised.

"I have to get you out of here, it's not over, it's not!" She said quickly looking up at him, Jacob looked at her in the eye, moving her hair away from them and caressing her cheek. "Easy girl... What is it?" Jacob said, soothingly.

"I can get you out of here, I can prove you are crazy and then they will reduce the punishment ..." Val said, desperately, grasping at straws.

"But I'm not crazy ..." He said.

"Yes, yes, but they don't have to know ... They will just send you to jail and you will live" she said

"Living behind bars is not living Valeria " Jacob frowned.

"No, but it will buy you some time, the big brother ... He is afraid of The Rooks, The rooks are not over" she said.

Jacob smiled still caressing Val 's cheeks "I never said that the rooks are over. " he said softly to her and Val looked up, confused.

"By capturing me they sparked the rooks... By sending me to death they sparked the revolution, The big brother's government is over and you can't help me. " he said and Val now understood ... She just wished she didn't, she pushed his hands away and tried to move away but he grabbed her.

"No, no! ... You are crazy, I will prove it to the world you are obviously mentally challenged."Jacob held her in an embrace, she kept trying to jerk away from his hold. "No .. No ...you can't die ... Not now ... You can't ...just ... No" she kept on muttering ,Jacob held her.

"Shh, Valeria ... They tried to set me up for a crime I didn't commit, now I will set them all up for the many crimes they had committed ..." Jacob whispered in Val's ear when she finally stopped trying to jerk away.

"do you hear me ?" He asked, and slowly she nodded "now do you understand me?" He asked again and she couldn't nod, she couldn't form the words, the air felt heavy and thick and she gasped in a body wrenching sob as tears finally started streaming down her face, she cried in his hold.

God! She haven't cried in years ... She thought she had lost her ability to form tears long ago.

She was always numb, feeling nothing, but now she couldn't stop crying as she clutched onto him like her life depended on it . Jacob just held her tighter.

"There, there, my little magpie. Cry all you can ... For Those are the tears of a truly free bird"

* * *

There he was, standing with his head held high at the gallows, the news were broadcasting live through all of the channels, His eyes were roaming the crowd for her as the priest kept reciting his prayers.

Their eyes met ... He smiled, that warm sweet charming smile of his, Never removing his eyes from hers until they covered his face and wrapped the rope around his neck. She could feel it around her neck too and she couldn't bear to look anymore.

She squeezed her eyes shut when she heard the click of the floor beneath his feet opening.

It hurts so much ...so much as if she was the one choking to death. But it wasn't the pain of death that she felt, but of rebirth.

A rebirth of a girl who finally understood she was never free ... A rebirth of a magpie who realized its whole world was but a large cage.

The say in someone's death, another life begins... But in the case of Jacob, her special lively Jacob, it wasn't just a life but a revolution...

A revolution which wiped out the tyranny of the big brother ... A revolution which sparked the life back in all who are truly free.

A revolution that made Val ... feel again.

 _Fin_

* * *

 ** _A\N :_** _I'm sorry for the angsty end but I hope everyone enjoyed the overall setting. I hope you guys likes Val too. everyone of us has been like Val at some point in life where everything loses it's meaning and every action we take is pure routine. I hope one day we all be able to meet our Jacob who will free us and grant us back the passion we lost so we can shine brightly again._

 _Valeria is a Spanish oc created by a beautiful friend of mine, the whole fic is dedicated to her._

 _This is my first fic I share, and please pardon my English for its not my first language._

 _Have a good day :3_


End file.
